Sorpresas en toallas
by IAmAkitoAndIAmAGirl
Summary: El akatsuki tiene nuevos planes, y para ello, aprovecharan al máximo a sus huéspedes, ¿Sospecharán de la invitada secreta de Hiashi? Deidara cumplirá sus funciones de mucama aqui Deidara es mujer Si les gusta LA bomba del Akatsuki, este les encantara


**Sorpresas en toallas**. 

_Aclaraciones. Neji y Lee son de 18, por logica son un año mayores que Hinata, Sakura y Naruto, a Hanabi la dejo dos años menor que Hinata para que Naruto no paresca asaltacunas. Un poco de HiashiKurenai (por algunos comentarios de **DarkLady-Iria** quien dijo que sonaba raro, escalofriante y divertido que fueran pareja) en prox capis._

**Sorpresas en toallas Cap uno "Motivos para celebrar"**. _Dedicado a Kisame Hoshigaki, a Tenshi of Light y a DarkLady-Iria_

Jounin. Si lo hubiera pensado 5 o 6 años atras, jamas lo hubiera imaginado. Pero ahi estaba, su hija no solo era una jounin, sino que tuvo que ser informado por Tsiunade, ahi se entero que su hija era una gran jounin, tenía más de 4 meses en servicio y se habia desempeñado al punto de estar en la mira para un equió de ANBU.

Era mas de lo que jasmas espero escuchar. Se sentia realizado de la vida, su sobrino ANBU, su hija Jounin y su hijita Chunnin, vaya que Hiashi tenia motivos para celebrar. Al dia siguiente, aprovechando que los tres volvian de misiones, tomo la palabra.

-E sido enterado de todos los logros que han obtenido en las ultimas semanas. L a Hokage me ha dicho que se han ganado una semana de vacaciones -todos se le quedaron viendo a Hiashi- por eso me tome la libertar de delegar funciones y hacer una reservacion en un hotel con aguas termales. Pueden llevar a una amigo o amiga ¡pero **solo** a unno! El lugar sera nuestro por una semana y lo menos que necesitamos en un **poltergeits**.

Al día siguiente, tras una misión sumamente corta y antes de partir, Hinata revisó su lista de posibles amigos a invitar, pero como de costumbre acudio primero a Naruto.

-E- este... Naruto-kun...

-¡Hola Hinata¿Es cierto que van a ir a las aguas termales? Hanabi me invito y como crei qeu se trataba de un chiste le diej que si -Naruto ve como Hinata cae como plomo al suelo- ¿Hinayta?

En todo el trayecto, Hinata estaba muda, Neji trataba de ignorar a Lee quien narraba otro interesantisimo discurso sobre la juventud (aja, interesantisimo), Hanabi platicaba con Sakura, Naruto trataba de llamar la atencion de ambas chicas y Hiashi enia una vena a punto de exploar.

-Papá¿tu no invitaste a nadie?

La pregunta de Hanabi corto el interesantisimo tema de los demas (ja, interesantisimo) y Hiashi solo se les quedo viendo como si quiesiera asesinar a todos los presentes.

-Ella llegara en cuatro dias. Y por lo que mas quieran en este mundo si es que realmente quiern algo¡**cierren el hocico**!

Todos se quedaron o.o

Mientras, en la posada...

-Y entonces nos haremos cargo de esos Hyuuga y venderemos los ojos del **viejo** y los del **idiota** a los shinobis de la nube y nos quedamos con las chicas para las noches y de cuando en cuando despues del desayuno.

-Yo soy una chica -Ryu se quejó- ¿por qué no me pelan?

-Cierra la boca, eres una Akatsuki y punto -el lider se trono los dedos y les dio a todos el equipo necesario para acabar con los "huespedes" del hotel- Ponganse esto y recuerdenlo, sonrian y den el mejor trato posible para no levantar sospechas.

Tobi levanto la mano.

-¿Ahora que quieres?

-¿A donde se fueon Zetsu, Kisame, Sasori, Hidan y Kazuzu?

-Que bueno que lo pregntas. Aqui estamos los mas **normales** del Akatsuki, o sea, tu, Itachi, Deidara y _mua_ (el lider posa pa la foto), los demás mandarian todo al diablo.

-¿y yo? -Ryu trato de golpear un jarron pero Itachi lo quito del camino- ¿Por que no me toamn en cuenta?

-Por que tu eres **Ryu**, no eres **Jenny**. Si fueras tu hermana gemela, las cosas serian mejores (spoiler del fic "La bomba del Akatsuki")

-¿Y por que YO debo usar **vestido**? -Deidara trataba de quitarse un vestido de sirvienta que el lider le dio- ¿por que Ryu no se viste como yo?

-Por que eres la **_mucama_**, y si el lider del clan Hyuga **_quiere_** diversion, se la **_debes_** dar (spoiler del fic "La bomba del Akatsuki").

-Eso uena divertido -Itachi le dio una palmadita a Deidara, cuyos ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- primero el lider, despues la cirugia, luego otra cirugia, de nuevo el lider y ahora un Hyuga. Sacaste boleto.

-¡Cierra ya Itachi! -Deidara trato de morderlo con sus manos pero estas no le hicieron daño.

-¡Yo quiero respeto! -grito Ryu.

-¿Y done estan los demas? -pregunto Tobi

En la cueva del Akatsuki...

-¿Que hacemos Kisame? -le pregunto un fastidiado Hidan.

-El lider dijo que esperáramos hasta que zetsu se volviera arbol tropical.

-Yo soy un arbusto -se defendio Zetsu, pero las ordenes del lider eran irrevocables.

Volvamos al hotel...

-Oiga lider¿Y de donde saco el hotel?

-Soy el lider del Akatsuki, y este es uno de mis hoteles¿acaso crees que los **mantengo** con lo que nos pagan? Nop, descubri que el verdadero dinero esta en las cadenas de hoteles, asi que mate a la competencia de los mejores hoteles para poder administrarlos.

-Ese es el lider -dijo Ryu peor nadie le hizo caso- ¡Y qué! Jenny no volvera hasta que nazca su hijo y yo quiero matar!!!!!!

Los ojos del lider e Itachi se llenaron de lagrimas. El primero no conoceria facilmente a su nieto y el segundo no veria nacer a su hijo. (spoiler del fic "La bomba del Akatsuki)

-¿por quéeeee? -ese grito fue de Deidara.

-¿Qué le hizo jefe? -pregunto Tobi.

-Parece que Deidara **encontro** el horario de "**servicio**", y todos a sus lugares, que ya llegaron -en efecto, como dijo el lider, los "huespedes" estaban entrando al vestíbulo (lobby)- Itachi, tu eres recepcion, Ryu, a la cocina, Tobi, tu limpias el baño y el resto de la casa. Deidara, tu ya sabes.

-¿Y usted lider? -pregunto Itachi.

-Yo entrate en el momento indicado.

Los huespedes observaron el lobby y _dedujeron_ que lo que pago Hiashi valia cada centavo, inmediatamente llego itachi al area de recepcion´para recibirlos.

-¿Tu no eres Itachi Uchiha? -pregunto Hiashi con curiosidad.

-Nop, soy Uchija Itakki -_le penso bastante_- sean bienvenidos a la recepción. Firmen aqui para _justificar_ su muerte.

-¿Qué?

-Habitaciones.

-Ah.

-Ahora, la mucama les dara un recorrido por el hotel - tras darles las llaves, Itachi toco una campana, pero la "mucama" no aparecia- Ejem¡DIJE QUE LA MUCAMA LES DARA UN RECORRIDOPOR EL HOTEL!

A regañadientes, Deidara, vestida como una de la persocoms de Chobits (marca registrada de CLAMP), salio al encuentro de los huespedes, hizo una reverencia lo mas forzada posible y les dio el recorrido hasta el baño.

-¿Baño mixto? -pregunto Neji.

-Si, ´¿acasop no sabes leer _idiota_? -todos se le quedan viendo a Deidara- ejem, si, es decir, que personas de distinto sexo pueden entrar y no pasa nada, jajaja -risa muy forzada.

Deidara los dejo ahi, ya que el trabajo de Tobi comenzaba.

-¡HOLAS! -el akatsuki casi los mato de un paro cardiaco- Bienvenidos al baño mixto, espero lo disfruten mucho, ahi pueden tomar el baño antes de entrar al agua termal, aquel es el de mujeres, el otro es de hombres y ya las termas son mixtas. Que se diviertan.

Ryu se acerco tratando de pasar desapercibida (_lo que no le costo nada_) y anuncio que la cena seria a las 8:30, pero nadie la escucho.

-Bueno, cada quien a su habitacion, y no esaria mal tomar un baño.

Cada uno corrio a su respectiva habitacion, quedando mas o menos asi.

Abajo estaban Neji, Lee, Hiashi y Naruto.  
Arriba estaban Hinata, Sakura, el cuarto apartado y Hanabi.

Hinata se quito su ropa y se puso una yutaka (que misteriosamente eran muy _cortas_) para bañarse, pero antes comenzo a recorrer la habitación, la cual se veia bastante decente, cuando de pronto

-¡KKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYA!

Hiashi, quien escucho el grito de su hija (dejando a los otros en calidad de sordos) abrio de golpe la habitacion del cuarto de Neji y hallo a este _**sobre**_ su hija con la cara **_hundida_** en su pecho casi _**descubierto**_ (lo mismo que su yutaka) y Neji **_solo_** tenia puestos sus **_boxers_**.

-¡WOUW! -el **lider del Akatsuki**, espiando con una camara en un cuarto secreto, realizo un acercamiento- ya empieza lo bueno, sabia que era muy buena idea que las yutakas fueran cortas, vamos idiota, ponte a tocarla, hasla tuya, no te detengas... -el lider repara en la presencia de Hiashi- Uy, voyerismo.

-¡Neji! Si no le quitas las manos de encima a mi hija yo mismo te...!

-No me malinterprete, _ella me ataco a mi_ (DarkLady-Iria, aprende de la experta)

Conciente de que esto debia ser parte de un dejavu, Hiashi agarro a su hija y se la llevo hasta su cuarto (_al de ella_, no piensen en el otro fic)

-Si claro. -Hiashi salio y observo que Hanabi y Sakura hablaban de varias cosas...

-...entonces Naruto dijo "Seguro es una trampa de Kiba y Shino, no Hinata, no te creo" y la pobre se quedo llorando.

-Será idiota, pero me encanta.

-¿Te encanta Naruto? -Sakura volteo a todos lados creyendo qeu estaban solas- ¿por que?

-Bueno, supongo que me gusta quedarme con las cosas que Hinata-neechan no usa.

-XDDDDDDDD

Las venas se marcaron en la frente de Hiashi y no por el bykugan.

_La diversión apenas comienza. ¿Zetsu se volvera un arbol tropical¿Naruto estara de acuerdo con el punto de vista de Hanabi? Si se supone que Hinata cayo sobre Neji¿porque estaba debajo de el¿Deidara cumplira las funciones que le asigno en el **horario de servicio** el lider? Ya lo saben, review y las dudas seran confirmadas._


End file.
